Ylvas Horror
by Valhallmure
Summary: Ylva...a werewolf is an outcast... . she will never fit in, even in Falkreath, an odd and deserted town. How will she fare in the harsh lands of Skyrim?
1. First Cannibal

**\-- Three months after escaping the mines--**

Her rough and hairy form stalked along the bushes outside of falkreath, waiting for her prey to stop, she knew she had to move soon, but she needed the right moment. When the moment finally did come they were about 30 yards away from the torchlight that was being thrown from the town walls, the light cast an erie wallpaper to the young farmers daughters death. The wolf slipped from the bushes, unnaturally silent for its species, and jumped on the unaware and defensless girl. the terror and pain filled shriek jerked through the air, humbling a guard from sleep as the girls flesh was flayed from her back just out of view, and saving. The wolf landed on the screeching girl, sinking its teeth into her shoulder and drawing the warm, exotic, fresh and inticing life force from her. As the wolf gourged into her, the girls screams turned to whimpers and her kicks to twitches, all the while the guard was scrambling to open the gates and rush to the girls aid like a "hero". The girls flesh was heaven to the wolf, not as putrid as the usual road occupant, and the wolf wanted more. The wolf, a female, dragged the lacerated corps into the bushes, leaving a trail of fresh warm blood and half a shoulder on the road.

 **\--morn--**

Ylva awoke, her den was as it usually was, clean, but weathered and tucked away, just as she had left it when she slept. As she grogged through her sleep throngs however, she tasted the all too familiar taste of iron, blood, she took account of how full she felt and realized she must have caught a deer last night and gotten carried away, then, with this in mind, Ylva started moving towards the entrance of her hide out. She froze in her tracks, the half eaten carcass of a young girl about her age lay mangled, mouth gaping incapable silent scream, eyes open and accusing, glazed and gleaming at her. The farm girls guts lay shredded by Ylvas' teeth around her form, the rest of her body in much the same state. The blood painted bone lay raw where her thigh was torn and consumed. Ylva felt the scream before it happened, it was caught in her throat for a second but was let out with a hoarse sob. Ylva had eaten a girl, a living girl that she had traded with many times, be it flowers or coins she had nicked from some travelers for a loaf of bread, she had eaten her. The next thing that came out was the blood and undigested muscle and small bits of bone. Ylva wretched at the foot of the girls side, the blood, still warm from being inside Ylvas' stumach flowed from her mouth with the long smooth muscle tissue that was undigested, the bone scraped along her throat, causing another scream with the wretching that echoed through the damp forrests of Falkreath.

After the initial shock and repulsion of the scene in front of her, Ylva weakly crawled away from the pile of raw human grotesquety. The smell of iron and the girls stench haunted Ylvas nose, staining her senses with her own friends death. Ylva felt weak, she was becoming sick from injesting so much raw flesh and meat, now she could barely move, and eventually gave up, curling into a little ball as sobs racked her body. unknowingly she had stopped a few yards from the second body, the guards, his torch long sinced burned out lay a few feet from his cold and gored body, waiting to be discovered by someone passing by on the road, or the already horrified child who had eaten her only friend.


	2. Prologue

It had been a few weeks since she was arrested for theiving, she was exhausted and filthy, the dust matted and dried her white hair to a sandy brown, her face was in a similar state as her body, tan with dirt. She was only covered by a small burlap tank top and a ratty burlap skirt. Being the small child that she is she wasn't able to be used as a laboror with the pick ax after her hands were torn up by constant work, the Orcimer had called her over and sent her to Madanach, and that's where her new job unfolded. Right before open space in which Madanach lived there was an outshoot, it was barred but the little girl was small, Madanach would write letters, orders and Ylva slipped through the bars, explored the dwarven ruins and hand them off to the hooded man. The letter runs had been increasing in the last few weeks, but this new mission was different. Madanach had given her a shiv, ordered her to kill Tosten, a man three times her size. Once she had killed the man Madanach gave her a single message and the job to mark the path to the outside of the mines through the dwarven ruins. Ylva worked another week in clearing dead ends to make a hole big enough for even the orc. Ylva still had the shiv in her hand now as she creeped out of the dwarven ruins, she was free of the mine. She stuck low to the ground, smelling the fresh air for the first time she realized how much she reeked, she ignored it and continued on. As she slipped down the stony steps into the darkness, she recognised her surroundings and from their easily caught her bearings and started to move more confidently. Her clothes, if you can even call them that, were falling apart, almost disintegrating off of her body with time, she needed something newer but she knew it would have to wait. Ylva had a job to do, she was stronger from mining, and she would do it.


End file.
